Keep Holding On
by Angel Veins
Summary: With Robotnik having complete control over Mobotropolis and now having more advanced machinery, the Freedom Fighters will have to step up their game if they want to win this battle and take back what is rightfully theirs. SONALLY, ANTUNNIE!
1. What Happened To This Place?

**Hi everyone, here`s the first chapter of my new story Keep Holding On. Please R&R. Enjoy!**

Keep Holding On

Chapter 1- What Happened To This Place?

It used to be beautiful. All of it. Now it was a plain and boring shadow of its former self. Mobotropilis, once a place of peace and calm, kind and good was now in ruins. The poisoning scent of highly toxic waste filled the air, mixing in well with the cruel grey skies and black clouds. It rained every day without fail, making everything duller and darker than it already was.

Nothing was like it was before. Everything had changed when Robotnik had taken over. Decent and innocent citizens were killed, captured and roboticized, all colourful and happy things were destroyed and nobody could go anywhere. The citizens of Mobotropilis were no longer in charge of their once beautiful home. And there was nothing nobody could do about it. Nobody dared stand up to Robotnik.

Then, there came people who did. And they were known as the Freedom Fighters. They were determined to gain back what was rightfully theirs. But it came at a price, though they were willing to pay it. They had to hide, keep away. So they created a home in the Great Forest which was a little bit away from Mobotropilis, now known as Robotropolis. That sick man had even changed the city`s name!

They named their home Knothole and kept it hidden from sight range. They couldn`t risk anything. If they were to rebel against Robotnik, they needed a headquarters and a place to live and they couldn`t afford to lose it. They were known as fugitives, unwanted citizens.

They knew from the second they started that they would have to continue fighting from then on for their freedom, everyone`s freedom. They had started a war, a battle. It was Good Vs Evil. Each side wanted to win, obviously. But, only one side could win. And both sides knew that.

They knew the battle would be long, harmful and dangerous. But they didn`t care all too much. Whatever it took, they would fight. For either freedom or world dominance.

* * *

"Meeting everyone, now!"

Sonic`s emerald eyes shot open at the sound of Sally`s voice. He groaned as he shut his eyes again, head digging deeper into his pillow and his hand wrapping the duvet tighter around his body.

"And this meeting includes you too, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic shot up out of bed, eyes blinking fast. He looked up, glancing at the small window in his hut door. He saw a sapphire eye wink at him. He grinned sheepishly and listened as he heard a giggle. The eye then disappeared.

Sonic knew he had better get ready and head to this meeting that Sally had arranged so early. She was forever trying to get him up early, to no avail. Sonic was the kind of person that always slept in until noon. Sally used to let Sonic do that, but ever since things had gotten worse on the Robotnik matter, she had reverted to more demanding ways.

Sonic didn`t blame her. Things were getting tougher, Robotnik was getting stronger. Sally was stressing. The blue hedgehog knew it was hard for her to handle all of this. She was the leader of the Freedom Fighters and that was a big responsibility. Sonic respected that. He was after all a second leader to the Freedom Fighters.

"I`d better get ready or Sal`ll give me an earful."

Sonic got up from his bed, stretched and headed off to his small bathroom to wash up. He grabbed his toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and started brushing his teeth. Once that was done, he combed his quills into his neat and everyday style with his fingers.

He walked out of the bathroom and went over to his small bedside cabinet. He opened the wooden door and took out his white gloves and red and white sneakers. He put both on, then walked back into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

He smiled. "Lookin good hedgehog!"

Just as he was about to leave to head to the early meeting, he checked his cheek in the mirror. Only a faint purple mark was there now. The bruise was almost gone. But even so, Sonic took a small bit of healing cream and rubbed it lightly into his cheek.

"Cool, I`m raring to go!"

The blue hedgehog shot out of his hut and sped for the meeting. When he arrived at the usually meeting place, he felt all eyes on him. Sally smiled sarcastically.

"Glad you could finally join us."

Sonic smirked at her as he walked over to an empty chair and sat himself down in it. He put one leg on top of the other, put one arm around the back of the chair and leaned back against it.

"Gotta look my best for these things Sal. I never know who`ll be there."

Sally rolled her eyes. She was expecting a response like that from him. Avoiding his gaze, her sapphire eyes ran through everyone. It seemed that everyone was here. That meant she could start.

"Ok everyone, I called you here to discuss some of our problems that have caught us by surprise. Well, when we decided to create and join the Freedom Fighters, we all knew that it wouldn`t be easy. We knew that there would be ups and downs, pain and sorrow, despair and-"

"Sal, can we just…I don't know, cut to the chase?" Sonic asked a bit nervously, interrupting the tan chipmunk from continuing.

Sally crossed her arms, a frown on her face as Sonic smiled. Tails giggled, making Sally quietly soften. She turned to Sonic, eyebrows slightly raised and now a small smirk on her lips.

"May I continue?"

Sonic nodded in reply. Sally turned to a small oak table where she picked up a clipboard with many sheets of paper attached to it. She checked over it and looked up at everyone.

"Ok. As Sonic so _kindly suggested, _we`ll continue." She glanced at the first thing on the clipboard. "To start us off, there is going to be more food shortage this week. Due to not being able to get out so easily like we used to, we can`t get the ingredients we need. This results in not being able to feed our children and ourselves."

Everyone nodded. They were expecting something like this. They still had a kitchen for the entire village like they used to, but they knew they couldn`t make anything with no ingredients. Everyone had to ration things, even the simplest and smallest things.

Sonic had long ago given up chilli dogs and the kids had given up sweets. They were all lucky to have meals. Robotnik had decided if he couldn`t kill them himself, he`d simply starve them to death. But Sally was making sure that didn`t happen. This matter just needed a lot of thinking, planning and care.

"If with enough planning, we _just might _be able to have enough meals for this week. We all have to ration, and proceed with this matter with gentle care. Children should be fed first as they are youngest. If everyone understands?"

Everyone nodded. Children were youngest, they went first. They were going to grow up into Freedom Fighters one day so they would need nutrition and perfect health.

"Good. Now, on to the next matter…" Sally cleared her throat before continuing. "Now everyone knows that attacks from Robotnik have become more dangerous and more frequent."

There were lots of nods. Sonic looked at Sally, then at all the nodding people. He himself replied with a nod.

"Believe me, we all know that."

He brushed his cheek with his thumb gently. Sally`s gaze went to the light purple cheek. She could see why he was annoyed. That bruise had been bleeding and had been bright purple. She knew because she had chosen to nurse it.

She went back to talking. "And since we can barely handle them anymore-" She looked at Rotor. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to build something to keep the entrance to Knothole hidden better and protected."

Rotor scratched his head. "Gee I dunno Princess Sally. It depends what kind of thing it is you want. Metal? More wood?"

"I was thinking about-"

"Not wood."

Sally and Rotor looked at Sonic. The blue hedgehog blinked slowly, no longer in the position he was in at the start of the meeting but now sitting bolt upright in his chair.

"You see, if you choose something of wood Robotnik could destroy that easily, with or without a robot. But if you made something out of _metal _to seal the entrance tighter, we might have a chance."

Sally smiled. "That`s a good idea." She turned to Rotor. "Think you can do it?"

"I`m not sure Sally." Rotor replied. "I don't think I have that much metal left in my workshop."

"Well if you don`t, we should choose a second option. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

There were whispers, but no hands. It was a difficult question. They could say anything but they knew that they wouldn`t have the material. Trips to Robotropolis for things weren`t happening anymore.

"Suggestion anybody? _Anybody?!_" Sally asked.

Nobody replied.

"_I _have an idea my princess." Came a voice with a French accent.

Everyone stopped whispering to look at the owner of the voice.

Antoine D'Coolette hadn`t been around Knothole much as he had been away on a getaway. He had clearly stated and shown that he needed time to think. Things had been just as hard on him as Sally. His marriage to Bunnie had been a full year ago but the death of his family had been only a few months ago. He had left to somewhere unknown, taking temporary leave from the Freedom Fighters. Bunnie had been heartbroken when she`d heard the news.

He had returned only early that morning so most people hadn`t seen him. Sally had greeted him kindly, her seeing him first. She was technically the only one that had seen him. She had given him some time to settle back in, excusing him from the start of the meeting.

There were gasps and open mouths. Bunnie turned round to where everyone was looking. Tears started forming in her green eyes as she spotted her husband standing there. She quickly parted from her seat and ran to him. He outstretched his arms, a gentle smile on his face. Bunnie ran into those open arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Where have you been?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"I`ve been away." Antoine whispered in reply. "I`m so sorry I left you, I promise you that I`ll never leave you alone again."

"I thought you were dead."

"You were the only thing that kept me going love."

Bunnie took her face from his shoulder and kissed him on the lips. It had been too long since they had done that. Antoine kissed back. Everyone watched the couple reunite and share a passionate kiss.

Sonic, who was still in his seat and now back to putting his leg on top of his other, looked at Sally. She smiled at him, eyes blinking slowly at the happy scene. Sonic smirked at her as he started to speak, catching her attention.

"You want a scene like that? How about I go away for 5 months then return and we can do that?"

Sally politely giggled and walked over to him, leaning against the table there. "Don`t you dare. If you do that, that wouldn`t be the scene we`d do if you returned. You`d be dead."

Sonic chuckled. "I can imagine. Besides, I`ve already been away on _my _leave. I went up into Space!"

Sally nodded. "You are never doing that to me again. Promise?"

"I promise." Sonic winked.

* * *

After all the greetings, everyone was back in their chairs and Sally had filled Antoine in on the food shortage and what had been happening over the past few months he had been away.

"About my suggestion Princess?" Antoine started.

"Oh yes!" Sally remembered. "What was it you were going to suggest?"

"Well, I have been away for months correct? Well I have had the time to collect some things that may help us against Robotnik. Such as-" He grabbed a brown sack and opened it. "Such as this."

He tipped the contents on to the floor as everyone looked. There were bits of metal, stone, brick and more. Sally smiled with joy as she looked over it all. She turned to Antoine.

"Where did you get all this?"

"I found it on my travels and decided to bring some back."

Rotor started to put it back into the sack. "Well, if we combine my leftover metal in my workshop with all this that Antoine`s got, then I`m sure I could create something along the lines of a shield."

"Then it`s settled. Thank you Antoine."

The coyote smiled shyly and went to sit down beside his wife and Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked at him, a smile on his face.

"Thanks Twan. It`s great to have you backed, I missed ya."

Antoine nodded gratefully. "It was no problem, and I missed you too. Though I`m not sure if I missed you, or your annoying pranks you used to play on me!"

The two shared a light chuckle, and then turned back to Sally. Bunnie leaned against Antoine, satisfied that she had her husband back where he belonged. Rotor had moved the heavy brown sack to the side, set on taking it to his workshop when the meeting was over.

"Ok everyone, with our entrance defense sorted, we can move on to our next topic." Sally read over her clipboard once more before starting. "We all know that things have gotten worse Robotnik-wise and we`re pretty much helpless to do anything about it."

Some people nodded. People like Sonic were transfixed on Sally, determined to hear what she was going to say next.

"One of our spy bot`s yesterday picked up something and the footage shown that Robotnik has gotten even stronger. He`s doubled his security, upgraded most of his robots and has more advanced machinery. He`s using that against us, so we`ll need to up our game. We`ll need to build that shield that Rotor suggested quick before another attack! We all have to stay hidden, safe and secure in Knothole."

"Sal this is ridiculous!" Sonic stood up, not caring that people that stared.

"How so Sonic?" Sally asked, crossing her arms.

"We need to stand up. We`re not putting anything into this anymore! This is basically like saying we`re quitting this battle. We`re hiding down here, doing nothing. We should be plotting attacks of our own, trying to invade Robuttnik`s base!"

"Sonic you know that we can`t do that, especially now that he`s tightened security and has better skilled bots! You really want to take that risk?!"

"I would do anything for the Freedom Fighters, for everyone`s freedom!"

"Then you can help by staying down here, where it`s safe!"

Sonic opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sally.

"That`s an order!" She paused before continuing in a softer tone of voice. "We can`t do any of this without you. Please, I can`t lose you."

Sonic nodded. "I`m sorry, I`m just a bit tired." He started to slowly walk away. "If you`ll excuse me."

Sally watched as he walked away and entered his hut. She wished she could run after him, but she had to continue the meeting. There was more whispering and gasps at the hero`s sudden retreat.

"Ok everyone, settle down." She didn`t say a word about Sonic. "We are still present in a meeting and I`d like to finish it." She decided to wrap it up fast. She had to see what was _really _the matter with Sonic. "So remember, stay inside Knothole. And later we`ll discuss and do more on the food shortage situation at dinner tonight. Rotor, if you could start building that shield, I`d be grateful."

"No problem Sally." Rotor picked up the sack and started to head to his workshop.

That was the sign that everybody could leave. People started leaving, heading for their huts and other places that they spent their time. Tails ran after Rotor, desperate to help. The two worked together a lot, seeing as they were both geniuses with mechanical and technical things. Bunnie and Antoine had their arms around each other`s waists. They started to walk, probably heading off to one of their huts to catch up.

"You make sure that Sugah-Hog is ok Sally." Bunnie called over her shoulder while she walked.

Sally nodded and started to head to Sonic`s hut. She stood outside the door for a while before knocking lightly and calling softly into him.

"Sonic? C-Can I come in?"

There was a faint half-hearted yes from inside. Sally slowly turned the doorknob and entered the hut. It was dark inside, Sonic obviously having closed the curtains. Her sapphire eyes scanned the room. She made out a dark silhouette of a hedgehog lying on its side on the bed. She walked towards it and sat down on the end of the bed, next to Sonic. He shifted a little bit, eyes looking up to her.

"What is it?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Sally sighed. "I wanted to know what happened back there. You don`t usually do stuff like that."

Sonic rolled on to his back, staring at the ceiling. His position right now made him look like he was taking therapy and Sally was his therapist. He wanted to explain, but not that many words were coming to him at the moment.

"I`m sorry, it`s my own fault. I`m just-"

Sally cut him off. "It`s fine, it`s not your fault."

Sonic sighed. Sally was being so kind to him after what he had done. "It`s just that-" He looked at her, eyes locking. "Sal we`ve been doing this for so long and it`s starting to get worse. I`m tired of it." He swung his feet round so he was sitting like Sally. "I mean, what happened to this place?"

"Sonic we all knew the risks we`d have to take, the effects this fight would have on our lives. We both know that better than anyone here."

Sonic nodded. Sally sighed, taking the blue hedgehog`s hand in hers. She rubbed her thumb over his fingers, smiling at the comfort clearly there on his face.

"But it`s ok, we`ll make it through. Honest."

Sonic smiled at her. "I know. As long as you're the Freedom Fighter`s leader, we`ll be fine."

Sally leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back then the two parted. Sally stood up, preparing to leave. Sonic stood up too. He walked her to the door, opening it for her and they both went out. Sonic closed the door behind him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sally asked.

"Thought I`d go help Rotor. That shield thing will be done a lot faster if I`m there!"

Sally laughed. "Of course it will."

She began to walk away, blowing him a kiss as she left. Sonic done the same thing to her. Then he shot off, going to find Rotor to give him a hand on the shield.

* * *

"Dr Robotnik?"

The said scientist turned round from his computer. "What is it Snively? This better be good, I`m in the middle of planning another attack on those pesky Freedom Fighters."

"Very good Sir." Snively nodded. "And it _is _rather good news. We have captured yet another Freedom Fighter. I had the SWATbots take him to the dungeons."

Robotnik gently stroked his robot chicken Cluck`s head as he spoke. "Well that`s good Snively, that`s very good. Keep him under tight guard." He turned back to his computer. "I`ll see to the pest later, right now I`ve got work to do."

"Yes Sir."

Snively began to back out of the room. As he was about to exit, Robotnik called on him once more.

"Oh and get _all_ the forces ready, I`m about to call upon another attack."

Snively nodded. "Yes Sir, right away."

He hurried out of the room, heading towards the nearest announcer. Once he found an announcer, he shouted out Robotnik`s latest order.

"All forces to the aircrafts, we are off on another enemy attack ordered by Robotnik."

As Snively finished his quick announcement, he could hear the pounding of metal feet heading towards the Air Hanger. He started to walk towards it too. He was going to accompany Robotnik.

When he arrived, there were millions of SWATbots, badniks and high tech robots. They were all standing in straight lines, waiting to enter their assigned aircraft in the Air Hanger.

Robotnik came not long after Snively had arrived, grinning as he looked at his forces. He was ready to do this.

"We shall attack the Great Forest and uncover Knothole where those Freedom Fighters will be. Attack them, don`t let anyone live. And if you find them, bring me the hedgehog and Princess Sally."

The robots nodded and headed into the now open Air Hanger where they climbed aboard their aircrafts and headed out to the Great Forest. Robotnik and Snively went in another and followed. Robotnik grinned.

"I will not be defeated."


	2. I Will Not Be Defeated

Chapter 2- I Will Not Be Defeated 

"We`re arriving at the Great Forest Sir."

"Excellent Snively, deploy the forces. Have them all burn the forest. I want Knothole found, the Freedom Fighters captured and Princess Sally and Sonic brought to me."

"Yes Sir."

Snively pressed a green button on the control panel of the aircraft. The hatches of the aircrafts were opened and the forces were deployed. The planes were lowered, including Robotnik`s, and the robots awaited their master`s orders.

Robotnik was to stay inside the aircraft whilst Snively got out and observed the attack. He was to report everything that happened, Robotnik`s orders. Robotnik stated that it was just business. Snively reckoned that he was just staying inside the aircraft in case anything went wrong and he could get away quickly. He was probably right.

The robots were lined up, awaiting orders. Snively stood in front of them, Robotnik in a hovering aircraft. Snively opened his mouth to start talking, when Robotnik`s voice boomed out of a speaker somewhere in his aircraft.

"Find Knothole! Burn the forest! Capture the Freedom Fighters and bring Sonic and Princess Sally to me! Go!"

The robots ran off, desperate to complete their master`s set task. Snively crossed his arms and sulked. His stupid uncle had taken over yet again. He would never get his chance!

"We shall see who will be in charge later dear Uncle, we shall see." The small Overlander smirked evilly and clasped his hands.

"Snively! Get going!"

Snively rolled his eyes and walked off into the forest, the thought of taking over Robotropolis still fresh in his mind.

* * *

"So Rote, you're betting that this new shield will _definitely _keep Knothole safe?"

"Basically, yeah. If I channel enough energy and put enough of Antoine`s special materials into it, it could work great. And I repeat, _could_. It could malfunction ect at any time."

"What are the chances of something that _you _made will go wrong? We`re cool." Sonic gave him a thumbs up. He turned to Tails. "How long do you reckon it`ll take to get up and defending?"

Tails rubbed his chin. "Maybe a week or two. This is a kinda serious matter and we don`t wanna mess it up. Right Rotor?"

"Right Tails." The purple walrus smiled at the orange fox.

Sonic nodded. "So…looks like you guys have got this all under control. I`m gonna go check on Antoine and Bunnie, see if they`re done talking. Hey, maybe I`ll walk in while Ant`s telling his lovely story!"

Rotor shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe so."

Sonic chuckled as he opened the workshop`s door and started to head out. "See ya guys, good luck on the shield!"

"Bye Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog closed the door and walked out into the broad sunlight. "And to think, Robotnik`s destroyed everything yet we still manage to have a place of peace and joy."

He spotted Sally talking with one of the other Freedom Fighters and walked over to them. Sally`s face lit up and she greeted her boyfriend kindly, as did the other person present.

"How`s the shield getting on?" Sally asked as the other person walked away.

"Good, great in fact." Sonic flashed her a smile. "But Tails said it`ll take a while to make…"

Sally frowned a bit. "How long?"

"One to two weeks."

"We`ll just have to do without it until then."

"We probably won`t even need it. Robotnik hasn`t attacked in like, three days. We`ll be fine. What could happen?"

Suddenly, a frightened looking villager ran in. She was clutching her child`s hand and was holding an empty basket. She ran up to Sally, stuttering with fear. Sonic grabbed hold of her.

"What`s the matter?!" He asked worriedly.

"It`s-It`s-It`s-"

"Spit it out!"

"R-Robotnik!" The lady pointed up to the sky where badniks and SWATbots where flying through the air.

The SWATbots landed and began attacking and destroying. The badniks were still flying but shooting lasers from their canons and stingers. People were running all over the place, running into their huts.

"What`s going on?" Rotor came out of his workshop with Tails. He gasped as he saw what was going on, so did Tails. They immediately rushed to help. Sally turned to them as they shot over. Antoine and Bunnie ran out of Antoine`s hut and came over too.

"Guys we need to help! Sonic and Bunnie, can you hold them off until we make sure that everyone is safe?" Sally asked.

"Sure." The two replied and ran off quickly.

Sally turned to everyone else. "Rotor and Tails, you over the bottom half of Knothole. Antoine, you come with me and we`ll do the top half."

"Of course my princess."

"Then us four will get the catapults out and fire to help Sonic and Bunnie!"

"Right!"

They spilt up. Sally turned back, catching a glance at Sonic who was battling two SWATbots and swiping at a badnik. He had a smile on his face, but his eyebrows were narrowed in concentration.

"Please be ok Son." She whispered as she ran to the top half of Knothole to catch up with Antoine.

* * *

"How you holdin up Bun?!" Sonic yelled as he dodged another SWATbots attack.

"Just fine Sugah-Hog!" Bunnie yelled back in reply as she destroyed two badniks at the same time with her robotic arm and leg.

Two SWATbots were trying to catch Sonic, obviously trying to bring him to Robotnik. Sonic knew that (it didn`t take a lot of thinking time!) and avoided being caught. That`s when something struck his mind.

"Robuttnik`s probably after Sal too!"

He turned to look over his shoulder to see two SWATbots headed in Sally`s direction. She was completely unaware of them which would make her capture easier.

"Sal, look out-" Sonic was cut off as a SWATbot punched him hard, sending him into a tree. "Urgh…" The blue hedgehog forced himself up, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. His vision was a bit blurry as he felt as if he had suddenly gone deaf. He could faintly hear Bunnie shouting his name and could see the SWATbots moving in slow motion towards him. He could feel blood trickling down the back of his head.

Sonic moved his head slowly towards Sally`s direction. He saw that the two SWATbots that were nearing her earlier had grabbed her. She was struggling with them as they tried to drag her off to Robotnik. He wasn`t willing to let that happen.

"No…"

Sonic quickly got up, running from the SWATbots trying to grab him and advancing towards Sally. He completely forgot about his aching and bleeding head. She was yelling as they dragged her.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Sapphire eyes looked up from the ground to meet with emerald ones. A smile reached her lips. The SWATbots stopped moving, facing the blue hedgehog. They kept a firm grip on Sally.

"I said, get away from her!"

Sonic pulled the SWATbots off the chipmunk and spindashed both of them. Robot parts went everywhere. Sally hugged the blue hedgehog lightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sally`s eyes looked over Sonic`s shoulder to see a SWATbot creeping up behind him. "Sonic!"

The hedgehog pulled his fist back, hitting the robot in the face, knocking him out. He didn`t even look back. Sally looked impressed as the hedgehog smiled at her then shot off to help Bunnie.

"Get the catapults ready Sal! Me and Bunnie will lure them into catapult range!"

"Roger that Sonic!"

Sally ran off to get Rotor, Tails and Antoine to help her with the catapults. Everyone was safely in their huts now, out of the battle. Sonic went back to help Bunnie. She was still battling as she looked at him, a smile on her face.

"You ok Sugah-Hog?"

Sonic chuckled quietly as he grinned. "Been better."

Bunnie kicked three more badniks, destroying the feeble things easily. Sonic turned round and kicked two SWATbots in the side while punching another one in the face. There were still plenty left.

"Robotnik summoned all his sources Son! We`ll need Sally-Girl to hurry up! It`ll only be a matter of time before we can`t fight these things no more!"

Sonic spindashed another couple of badniks. "We`ll be fine Bunnie." He looked over at Knothole. "I hope."

* * *

"How`s the catapults Antoine?!"

"Going swell my princess. Now in target range and ready to fire! The rocks have been loaded!"

"Great!" Sally turned to Tails. "Tell Sonic and Bunnie to stand aside out of catapult range."

The fox nodded before going to get his friends out of the way. They moved immediately, Sonic rushing them over to where everyone else was waiting. The SWATbots noticed the hedgehog and rabbit`s absence and came after them…swallowing the bait whole.

"Ok, steady….fire!"

The catapults that were filled with heavy rocks were fired, launched at the robots coming their way. Sally was sure they were going to get destroyed, hit by the falling rocks.

Ha, they didn`t even come close.

Something was different in those next few seconds, as if something was bound to go wrong. There was a sudden change in the attack`s advantage. The robots stopped…right in the rock`s range. Sally was _so sure _the rocks were going to reach its target.

There was a bright flash of green light, many in fact. When the light disappeared, there stood the robots, protected by glowing energy shields. The rocks sizzled due to impact with the strange shield. The Freedom Fighters could only stare at this new trick that had been developed.

"What-What is that?" Sally gasped.

Sonic`s eyebrows narrowed. "I`m not sure Sal, but I`m gonna find out!"

Rotor knew what the hedgehog was going to do and knew he had to stop him. That energy shield wasn`t just for defence and protection…

"Sonic, wait!" The purple walrus stood in front of the blue hedgehog, arms stretched out, blocking the path. "That isn`t just a shield! It`s made up of special energy which means if you try to ram it and break through, you`ll end up injured due to a sharp electrocution!"

Emerald eyes blinked, then a blue spiked head slowly nodded. Sally turned to Rotor.

"How can you tell all this from here?"

"It`s sending off some bad energy vibes and I`ve got my Energy Translator in my pocket. I always carry it around just in case; never know when I`ll need it!"

Bunnie`s eyes glared at the shields. The robots hadn`t moved, the shields still up and protecting them. Normally, things like that needed great amounts of power and even with that power, it had a limited time of access. Would these shields be the same? Didn`t look like it. And Robotnik _did _have tons of power so maybe that stuff didn`t occur to his stuff?

The half-roboticized rabbit took all the shields in, wanting to learn more about it. There was something off here. And she was determined to find out!

"Those shields should have powered down by now…" She thought. "What`s keeping them up and active?"

Bunnie silently crept out of sight, choosing to go round the _back_ of the robots and see if there was something there. Nobody would notice she was gone; everyone was all too busy discussing this turn of events. As she managed to get to the back, she noticed there was a strange pack attached to the robot`s back.

"That must be where they keep the energy to fuel their shields! But even so, they can`t have _that _much energy! Can they?" Using her robotic arms to gently get her closer, she noted that there was a control panel on both the robot`s back and the energy pack. She gasped. "Maybe this is what is powering the shields-"

Suddenly, there was another bright green glow. Bunnie didn`t even have time to move or register what it was before she got knocked into a tree by massive amounts of energy. It had come from the energy pack!

"Bunnie!" Sonic sped towards the rabbit. He helped her up, avoiding the energy beams and luckily making it to a safe area. He waited there, checking her injuries. Not many, just a bruised head like him.

The other Freedom Fighters followed to get to safety. The energy was getting worse and was getting near to the catapults. With no words or signs of warning, the catapults were destroyed in seconds with only one left standing. Then just like that, the glow went away. The shields powered down at last and the robots strangely retreated. Why had they done that? Hadn`t they been under strict orders from Robotnik?

The Freedom Fighters were shocked at this. Sonic rubbed the back of his head, pulling his glove away to find it stained crimson. He hid it behind his back, but not before Sally could see. He gave her a sheepish smile as she frowned. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him off to the small medical hut in the corner of Knothole. Sonic sighed. He hated that hut…

* * *

"Ow, ow…ow?"

"Sonic, quit it! Stop being such a baby!"

Sonic winced as Sally wrapped the bandage tighter around his bleeding quill. "Sal, I said I was fine."

"Son, you're bleeding. That`s all I need to know."

The blue hedgehog groaned for the fifth time. He looked to Bunnie who was chuckling at the hedgehog`s enthusiasm. Sally had bandaged her first, her being easier to treat. There was only a little blood coming from her cut.

The rabbit got up from the chair and patted Sonic`s knee. "Thanks Sugah-Hog."

He flashed her a smile, emerald eyes blinking slowly. "No probs Bun, anytime." He watched as she left. "Ow!"

Sally finished tying the bandage. Sonic got up from his chair, hand immediately reaching up to touch it.

"Oi!" Sally swatted his hand away. "Don`t touch!"

"Yes _Mum_."

Sally rolled her sapphire eyes. "Shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Sonic kissed her. "Happy? I`m shutting up, now."

Sally sighed as the blue hedgehog left the hut muttering something about hating hospitals ect. She knew that already. It wasn`t hard to see. She wasn`t a big fan either. She left the hut too. She had to clean up the mess from the destroyed catapults and the damaged forest. Tails, Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie. Sonic had volunteered to scan the forest for Robotnik, just in case he was still there. The chipmunk guessed he was away to do that already.

When she exited the hut, many Freedom Fighters were standing shocked at the catapults. Well, what was _once _the catapults. She gulped a she walked over, ready to explain. She did so. They were shocked to hear what had happened. Sally looked to Rotor who was sweeping up bits of wood with Tails and Antoine.

Bunnie came up to her side. "We`ll be alright."

Sally sighed. "He`s getting stronger Bunnie."

"I know dear, but we can`t give up. We`ll win this thing. I mean, we have little ol' Sonic on our team! That Robotnik hasn`t. We`ll win."

Sally nodded, though doubt overcame her. She swallowed it down, keeping her mouth shut. She began to help clear up as did everyone. She hoped Sonic would be back soon. She felt secure enough when he was around.

Just as she thought that, a blue blur stopped right in front of her. She smiled. She knew all too well what that was. Sonic.

"Miss me?"

Sally smirked before tapping her chin with one finger, looking thoughtful. "Umm…no."

Sonic pretended to be hurt. Then he looked serious. They moved on from that subject rather quickly.

"Scoped the whole forest, no sign of Robuttnik anywhere. He must have left already."

Sally looked behind her at the mess. "Well, at least that means we can clean up in peace."

"Half the forest is destroyed, burned by Robuttnik`s drones."

"Speaking of Robotnik`s robots, we`ll need to find out about that strange energy they were using."

Sonic nodded before setting off to find a spare brush to help clean up. He owed everyone that much. He felt as if this was his fault. Robotnik had caught him off guard this time. He felt as if he had let everyone down. He was meant to be Knothole`s Protector.

The blue hedgehog entered his hut. He opened a nearby cupboard where a brush was sitting, waiting to be used. Sonic barely cleaned his hut. The hedgehog picked the brush up and was just about to leave when something caught his attention…

* * *

Robotnik growled in frustration, hands smacking down on the control panel. Snively winced at the angry echo. The small man didn`t say a word, to finding it wise to speak when his uncle was in a mood. The same applied to every other time.

Robotnik turned to Snively, anger written across his face. "What were my orders Snively?"

Snively gulped silently, before starting to speak with a low stutter. "B-Burn the forest-" Robotnik nodded. "F-Find Kn-Knothole-" Another nod. "C-Capture the Freedom Fighters, and…"

Robotnik tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed. "Go on Snively, what was my last _order_?"

Snively gulped again. "C-Capture the princess and the h-hedgehog and bring them to y-you?"

"Very good Snively." Robotnik advanced towards him. "And? Do I have those two in my clutches? Are the Freedom Fighters begging for mercy as I shove them into a Roboticizer? Is the Great Forest burned to a crisp? Has Knothole been discovered?"

Snively shook his head slowly.

"Which means…you didn`t follow orders."

There was a deadly silence for the next few minutes. Snively remained silent as Robotnik looked as if he wanted to kill his nephew straight on the spot, no words of warning included.

"Where were you during that attack?" Robotnik asked. "Two robots said you weren`t on the scene."

The small man still didn`t say anything. He wasn`t going to tell his uncle what he had been doing. It would spoil the _surprise _that was heading for him later. Robotnik was impatient, so left the subject untouched.

There was more silence. Until…

"B-But there is some g-good news." Snively finally managed to say something.

Robotnik looked at him with a confused look on his face. "_Good _news? What good news?"

"The forest _did_ get burned; half of it is destroyed. The robots were successful in invading Knothole. They have some data we, I mean you, can use. The shields had an excellent first use, and proved useful in a battle against the hedgehog and the half-roboticized rabbit." Snively racked his brains, trying to keep Robotnik entertained. "And, their catapults were destroyed by the Power Pack`s energy."

Robotnik looked impressed by this turn of news. "Very well Snively, your off the hook for now. But any more bad news and I will make sure that you can`t walk for a full week!"

"Yes Uncle." Snively left the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, he chuckled darkly. "We`ll see who can`t walk for a full week Uncle. Ha ha, we shall see _very _soon." He rubbed his hands together in glee. "Soon I shall rule, and _you _will be the one taking orders!"


	3. Opening Up

Chapter 3- Opening Up

Sonic left his hut, sending wind from his burst of speed. He tried to forget what he had just seen, then smashed to pieces. A small robotic camera, obviously there in Sonic`s hut for spying.

Sonic felt so damn frustrated. Why hadn`t he noticed it before?! How could the camera have stayed so out of sight that even The Hedgehog couldn`t see it?! It was impossible! And even worse, was there any more of them in Knothole?

The blue hedgehog knew he would have to tell Sally about it sometime, preferably now whilst he was on his way to help clean up.

Sonic hurried over to where everyone else was cleaning up. His emerald eyes scanned for his chipmunk girlfriend. No sign of her. He spotted Rotor at a far corner and started towards him.

"Hey, Rotor!"

The purple walrus looked up to see the hedgehog and smiled as he came over.

"Hey Sonic, what`s up?"

"Have you seen Sal anywhere?"

"She left about five minutes ago to see to Tails. I think they`re in Tails' hut if you wanna go check?"

Sonic nodded. "Thanks Rote, I`ll go now."

"Ok, but be back soon. Antoine says he`s got a little something to show you."

The hedgehog`s face filled with confusion. "Show me? Antoine?!"

Rotor chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, seems important. I told him you were helping clean up just now and you`d be along in five minutes or so but I`ll tell him otherwise. I`ll see ya later."

Sonic sped off with a goodbye and headed towards Tails' hut. He stopped outside the door, peering through the small window in it. Yup, Sally was definitely in there, with Tails. He knew he should wait until whatever they were doing in there was finished, but this sort of thing he also knew couldn`t wait.

He knocked politely. He was interrupting, but he would do it politely!

There was a brief "come in" and he opened the door. Sally and Tails, who were sitting on the fox`s bed, looked at him. He crept in quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but-" The hedgehog turned to Sally. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It`s kinda important."

The tan chipmunk looked to Tails, then back at him and nodded. She stood up, walking to Sonic`s side. She gestured for him to lead the way out of the hut. Before she followed him, she looked back at Tails.

"I`ll be back in a minute honey."

The orange fox nodded, politely agreeing. He knew that whenever someone mentioned the word important in a sentence, then it was more than that. Important wasn't "I hit my head again." or "I`ve lost one of my shoes." That was before, now it was personal business. Really serious.

Tails sighed as he patiently waited for his aunt and brother to finish their talk so he could finish talking to Sally. They talk the two were having came under important.

KHOKHOKHOKHOKHO

"Ok, so what did you wanna talk about? And can you make it quick, I was kinda in the middle of something!"

"Ok ok, geez!" Sonic went into silence after those words, trying to think of the best way to tell Sally that Robotnik had been spying on them, mainly him.

Sally sighed impatiently as she began tapping her foot on the ground. "I`m waiting!"

Sonic chuckled quietly. That was his line, and it was cute to hear her take it from him and use it against him. Then he focused. His hand went to the back of his neck as he searched for words.

"Um…Sal? We h-have a p-problem."

"What _problem_?"

"Well…I found a camera in my hut which is obviously Robotnik`s and it`s been spying on us, sending information to him and I`m not sure if there`s any more here, I haven`t checked!" Sonic blurted out.

"Wait, stop!" Sally took it in. "Your saying that Robotnik`s been _spying _on us?!"

Sonic nodded. He was afraid she would burst out like this.

"We need to go check and see if there`s any more of them here! You did smash the one in your hut to pieces right?"

Sonic nodded again. "Course I did."

"Good, we should head off now. Tell Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie of this! They can help take out any more cameras. Go! I`ll be right behind you!"

The blue hedgehog shot off to alert his friends, but he stopped suddenly. He turned back to her. "What about Tails? He could help."

"I know, but Tails is a bit busy right now." Sally said, not wanting to mention every detail about what _busy_ meant in this case.

Sonic sped off, resuming his way to alert the others. Sally headed back into Tails' hut. She knew he was going to be upset about her cutting their talk off short, but later she would explain why. She opened the door, closed it behind her and walked over to Tails. He looked up at her, a small smile on his face though there was some concern.

"I heard you shouting, are you ok?" The fox asked.

"Just fine sweetie, but I have to cut our little talk off for just now. There`s some trouble I have to take care of."

The young fox`s face fell. He just knew that that was going to happen, it happened every time! He realised that trouble was serious these days and it had to be dealt with as soon as possible. But didn`t they realise that he was important too?!

"Tails, are you ok?"

The orange fox nodded, not looking up to show his face. Sally knew something was wrong. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tails…" She started, but stopped. She sighed as she got up. She started to head to the door. As she did reach it, she cast a glance back at her nephew. He didn`t look up. She sighed again then left. As she was out of the hut, Sally listened as she heard Tails muttering.

"Should have seen it coming, it`s always the same. I wish things could go back to the way they were."

Sally sighed as she leaned against the wooden door, trying to keep as out of his sight as she could. She hated having to do this sort of thing to him. "I wish they could too Tails…" She hurried away then, going to assist Sonic and the others get rid of any cameras, all the while thinking about Tails.

KHOKHOKHOKHOKHO

"Snively! Get in here!"

Snively gulped as he nervously started heading to the Control Room where Robotnik was waiting for him. The young man was expecting him to start shouting at the top of his lungs, cursing and shaking his fists in anger. But strangely, that wasn`t what happened at all.

"MEGATRON is almost ready Snively." Robotnik said, beckoning him to come closer.

The man obliged and went closer, watching as Robotnik pressed a button and a panel opened up in the wall, revealing MEGATRON. Snively could only stare and gasp at the huge creation in front of him. It was…just beautiful!

Snively`s mouth remained hanging open as feature after feature was displayed and demonstrated in front of him. At least now Snively knew that his uncle _could _make something worthwhile and useful. This could easily be the scientist`s best creation yet.

And all the while as he was observing the invention and noting it`s details, he was thinking, concocting more plans for his 'takeover'.

"If I use this machine to get that fat idiot out of the way, then defeat those Freedom Fighters then I can rule Robotropolis and claim Mobius for myself!"

Snively smiled evilly, though making sure his uncle couldn`t see. The fat man was grinning as he displayed more details. It was then that a SWATbot ran in, addressing Robotnik.

"Sir, the Freedom Fighters have destroyed all of your spybots. The hedgehog found the one we set up during the attack earlier and alerted the princess, as he did everyone else."

Robotnik growled silently. He turned to MEGATRON, then back to the SWATbot. The fat man waved it off, merely swatting the air with one hand. "No matter, once MEGATRON is complete, there will be no need for spybots…or even you! I will have defeated that hedgehog and his friends in a mere minute, possibly less."

The SWATbot nodded slowly, and then chose to exit the room. He had been programmed to accept insults. Robotnik grinned as he looked back to MEGATRON. Snively was still in awe at it; he could tell. Robotnik joined Snively`s side.

"It`s only a matter of time Snively…then I shall have no need for you."

Snively didn`t look up at all, a scowl now on his face. "The same to you Uncle." He whispered as quietly as possibly. "The same to you…"

KHOKHOKHOKHOKHO

"That`s the last of them." Sonic stomped on the last one with his foot and smirked in satisfaction.

"Good going Sugah-Hog!" Bunnie said.

"Yeah Sonic, thanks for alerting us!" Rotor gave him a thumbs up as he watched Sonic comb his quills with his fingers, as if he was scared they were out of place. He shook his head in disbelief as the hedgehog blinked at him, as if he hadn`t quite heard what was being said.

"You say something Rote?"

Rotor shook his head again. "Nothing Sonic, just admiring your awesome quills."

Sonic`s face lit up. "Yeah, they are pretty amazing aren't they?"

Bunnie laughed as Rotor rolled his eyes and walked off. "They sure are Sugah!"

Sonic laughed as he started to walk off. He was about to go and scan the Great Forest once more just in case. It was just when he was about to step foot out of Knothole that Sally came running up to him.

"Whoa Sal, slow down! You look as if you`re trying to bulldoze me over!" He paused. "Were you?"

Sally shook her head. "No! I just wanted to catch you before you left. I have to tell you something, it`s kinda important…"

"Oh. Well I was just going to check the forest in case Robuttnik left us a present like last time, but it can wait a minute or two I guess." Sonic replied.

Sally sighed in relief. "Cool. Well, it`s about Tails…"

A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER…

"Really?!" Sonic asked, shocked.

Sally nodded. "Yeah, I was a bit shocked too. I don`t know why he`s thinking this, but I know we need to fix it."

"Of course! He`s my lil bro, of course I`ll do anything for him!" Sonic paused, thinking for a minute. "Hey, I`ve got an idea! How about I take Tails into the Great Forest with me! It`d get him some fresh air and a taste of adventure for the day. What`d you say?"

Sally looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "That sounds good. Just be careful, and see if you can talk to him. Just don`t be too harsh and force it upon him, ok?"

"Of course Sal, we`ll be fine. I promise. We`ll only be a couple of minutes anyway, if the forest`s clear." Sonic planted a simple kiss on the chipmunk`s cheek and rushed off to get Tails. Of course, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Be back quickly! _Only _a couple of minutes!"

She could hear a faint "sure" in the distance. Sally sighed happily as he shot off. She knew she could count on him. No matter what, he was up for it. That was one of the reasons she loved him…

KHOKHOKHOKHOKHO

Sonic and Tails were walking through the Great Forest. Tails was walking a bit far from Sonic, as if he knew Sally had told the hedgehog about his situation and was going to strike up conversation about it. That was why Sonic hadn`t brought it up yet. The hedgehog was scared about how it would go. Would Tails ignore him like he was doing now, or would he say something at last? Maybe explain his thoughts and feelings? Maybe open up?

The silence between them was more than awkward, and Sonic knew neither of them handled it well. Never had, never will.

Tails looked off to the side, avoiding Sonic`s eyes. He knew that just _one _look into those emerald eyes would set him off in tears and make him spill everything. That was _not _what he wanted to do right now. He didn`t even know why he had agreed to come along. Sonic had shown up at his hut door, asked him if he wanted to check out the forest with him and hey presto, here they were now!

And now he regretted it. If he had just said no, then he could`ve stayed in his hut all day, letting depression eat at him and… What was he thinking?! Tails sighed heavily, but silently. He could feel Sonic`s emerald eyes on him. He turned to look at him. He felt the urge to say something, but decided to let the hedgehog start.

"Tails… I`m sorry."

The fox was startled. Sorry? For what?

"What?"

Sonic sighed, looking at the fox dead on. "Tails… I`ve not been very… Urgh!"

He sat down on a nearby log, putting his head in his hands. Tails, still confused, sat down next to him. He knew that Sonic wasn`t crying; he never cried. The blue hedgehog looked at him, then away again.

"Tails, I`m just so sorry. I let things get ruined between us. I mean, we haven`t spoken in weeks, and every time we try to, it just doesn`t work. We used to be so close… What happened?"

Tails honestly didn`t know how to answer that. How could he? It was as if Sonic was asking him to go jump off a bridge. No-one really replied at all to that, did they?

"I… I don`t know Sonic…"

And it was the truth. He didn`t really know what had happened between them…they had just stopped talking. It was like one minute they were best friends, brothers and then the next they weren`t. Things had gotten so complicated after-

"It was all after Dulcy and T-Pup`s robotizication, wasn`t it?"

Tails swallowed hard as the memory was brought up, but nodded. "Yes, it was."

There was more silence. Sonic thought. Maybe losing Dulcy and T-Pup had struck up this cold shoulder like tension. Tails had been attached to the two dearly, and losing them had been like losing family, because basically, they were all considered family. The Freedom Fighters weren`t just about fighting back, they were also about love, care, friendship and family. Everyone was family.

"Tails… It`s my fault. I couldn`t save them. I was too late…"

"Sonic, it was nobody`s fault."

Even more silence. It was getting both annoying and disturbing for the two. They didn`t know what to say, how to finish the conversation. Sonic regretted started it. Tails regretted causing it.

"Bud, I haven`t exactly been…there for you lately."

Tails looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Sonic sighed. "I`m gonna be completely honest with you Tails. Sal told me about what`s been going on with you recently. Don`t be mad at her; she`s just worried about you. She loves you loads lil bro, even more than she loves me!"

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Of course! You mean the world to her!" Sonic replied. "You know, she wants things to go back to the way they were before too. More so way back, to when we were kids. She talks about wanting to prevent Robotnik taking over. I understand her pain. I mean, lots of people blame Uncle Chuck for this as he invented the Roboticizer."

"But we both know he`s innocent!"

"Yeah I know bro. See?" Sonic stood up from the log, stretching. "Things have to change Tails; it`s part of life. Not many can prevent changes like these, but it`s ok. We`re gonna make sure everything is fixed."

"That`s a Super Sonic Promise, right?" Tails asked, smiling while standing up to join the hedgehog.

Sonic chuckled, grinning. "Right you are kid. And a big one it is too. Now let`s finish our patrol. I told Sal we`ll only be a couple of minutes!"

Tails giggled. "She`ll be mad."

"I doubt it. I mean, who can be mad at me?"

Tails laughed again. Sonic was just glad he had sort of solved the issue with Tails. They were walking deeper in the forest, planning to head back to Knothole, when Tails spotted something.

"Hey Sonic, what`s that?" The fox pointed at the piece of paper, flowing in the wind.

The blue hedgehog looked up to the sky, noticing the paper. He leapt up into the sky, grabbing it quickly before the wind could carry it away. His emerald eyes scanned it with interest. Tails jogged over to where the hedgehog was, asking what was on the paper.

"You won`t believe this Tails." Sonic showed him the paper.

Tails looked at it and gasped. "It`s blueprints for Robotnik`s newest SWATbot!"

"No kidding! We need to go back to Knothole right now! Sal needs to see this!"

Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and shot off at full speed for Knothole. They reached there in hardly any time at all. Sally ran up to them. It was weird that she was there the moment they returned. Had she been waiting for them to return? Sonic wondered.

"Hey Sal, good thing you're here! We found a little something we think you might be interested in." Sonic said while walking over to her with the blueprints.

The chipmunk took them, her face high in interest as she scanned over them with her sapphire eyes, eyebrows rising in amusement. Sonic was expecting her to go on an outburst, so what she did surprised him.

"Oh my god Sonic, this is incredible!"

Sonic blinked. "Say what?" Confusion filled him, clearly showed on his face. Tails was the same.

"Don`t you see?!" Sally exclaimed. "These are plans for Robotnik`s new and advanced SWATbot. We can use this to our advantage by looking up on the weapons and weak spots! This is great!"

"So then…" Tails thought, before beaming brightly. "We`ll be able to defeat it much more easier when Robotnik sends it out!"

"Yes Tails!"

"Then that _is _great Aunt Sally!"

Sonic stopped. "I guess it is Sal. Though it won`t be much of a challenge if we know it`s weak spots ect already!"

Sally and Tails sighed, their eyes rolling. Though it was typical Sonic, always wanting a challenge.

"Oh Sonic." Was all Sally said before walking away, blueprints in her hands. She looked back over her shoulder, smiling. "I`ll see you at dinner Tails, Sonic come with me."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, the hedgehog cracking smile. "You better go Tails, otherwise Sal will bring out the Big Guns on ya!"

Tails giggled before running off, believing that Sally was going to bring out the 'Big Guns' on him. Sonic chuckled as he watched Tails running off, walking over to Sally. She rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. As he reached her, she started to talk quietly, almost whispering.

"So, how did it go? You did talk to him right?" She asked.

"Of course I did." Sonic replied, lowering his voice to an almost whisper too. "The talk went great."

"What did you say?"

"I just said stuff about we`re here for him and that change is meant to happen blah and blah. All that matters is I took care of it and he`s fine now. Fixed everything, us two are back on track and everything`s way past cool."

Sally sighed. "I hope so. Thanks Son." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I`ll see you later." She left him standing there, him looking after her.

He shook his head, quills swaying to the side as he stopped. His eyes wandered the busy village as he picked up Freedom Fighters at work. Preparing food, fixing things, getting along well. It reminded Sonic of before the War started. Everything was so peaceful, so calm and nice. For the child that he was anyway.

He tried not to show it, but Sonic wanted things to go back to the way they were more than everyone. This war had aged him for eternities and it just hurt, made him feel the lowest low possible. All that though was bottled up with a smile-a shining grin-that fooled everyone. Even Sally. It didn`t fool him though, not even for a second.

When he looked in the mirror, it wasn`t him that greeted him. A sad, uneven hedgehog did. Sonic was told mirrors reflected back unseen things and told absolute truth by images, not by words. He learned that from his uncle, and after seeing it, believed it.

"I`m glad you're ok now Tails." Sonic whispered. "It`s ok to be afraid, and to wish things were back to _normal _normal. I do it all the time, though you may not realise it."

But as he walked back to his hut (now camera-free), he thought of something. If the War hadn`t happened, he never would have met half the people he called his friends now. It would just be Sally and him. He never would have met Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor or Tails…

"Maybe not _everything _should go back to like before. This part can stay." He smirked. He entered his hut. Looking out at everyone, his eyes twinkled. Before he closed the door, he said one more thing. "Yeah, wouldn`t change this at all." The door closed.


End file.
